A vessel traffic service system (VTS) is a system for preventing various marine accidents which occur at Korean harbors or costal waters or minimizing damages. That is, a marine traffic safety control system is a system that builds up an emergency reaction management and supporting system for preventing a vessel accident in controlled waters and minimizing damages to a marine environment when a marine accident occurs in the controlled waters.
The VTS is built up to smoothly control traffic flow of vessels that sail in the controlled waters and prevent a collision or the sinking of the vessel. Further, burdening information of the vessel depending on weather information is rapidly provided to move the vessel to safe waters or control a departure time of the vessel.
A technique has been developed, which latitude and longitude, and coordinate information of the vessel are automatically transmitted to the VTS by installing an automatic identification system (AIS) in the vessel for managing the vessel to automatically track a route of the vessel.
However, the AIS is not installed in most vessels due to problems such as expense for the AIS, and the like and when an accident occurs in the vessels, the vessels may be discovered after a lot of time elapsed since the accident. Further, there are many cases that even in the case of destruction of fisheries, the accident is not immediately discovered and is discovered after a lot of time elapsed.
When an accident spot is not accurate as such, image data for all time estimated as an accident time needs to be individually monitored by a person. Therefore, a marine accident in which the accident time is not clear had a problem in that a lot of time and efforts for determining data at the time of the accident are required.